I Love You
by Team Erik and Fang
Summary: Bella/Caius...in a way. And a bit of Bella/Stefan. The question is, who will she ultimately end up with? Made for a Twilight contest I think was called NEW CONTEST
1. Prologue: Happy Endings are Hard to Get

**Takes place when she was a human Bella(I do not like vamp Bella), so pretend this is about four weeks after New Moon. And pretend Aro could read Bella's thoughts, or else this may not work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Volterra. Bella could hardly believe she was in Volterra. In the lair of the Volturi, to be exact, the very place she and Edward had left with barely their lives less than a month ago.

" Bella Swan," cried Aro in delight, drying to seem as comforting as possible, despite his overly gothic appearance. "What brings you to Volterra?"

His hand outstretched, he waited patiently for Bella to place her palm on it, so he could read all the thoughts she'd been having for the past week. Bella shook her head, almost miserably.

"I-I'd rather just talk to Caius, if you don't mind," she murmured, to low for a human to hear clearly, but a vampire, on the other hand, could.

"Of course," he said, perplexed, "but you must realize afterwards, I must read your thoughts. Safety purposes, my dear."

She nodded weakly as Aro went to show her Caius's room. If she was right... well, this may be her last day on Earth, which she hoped wasn't. Perhaps she should have stayed with Edward after all, remained with the Cullens rather than this totally different type of vampire known as Volturi.

As they entered Caius's room, Bella looked around in shock. This place, this room of Caius's, was utterly depressing. Nothing, nothing at all in the room but black walls, thick black carpets, Caius, and a large novel he seemed to be reading.

"Go away," he sighed without even looking up from his book.

"Brother," said Aro in his ever-calm voice. "Edward's mate, Isabella, would like to converse with you."

Normally Bella would have corrected Aro that she preferred Bella, but frankly she was anxious to get this over with.

"For how long? As you can see I'm reading a rather intriguing novel and would wish not to be thrown into your childish antics."

Caius was getting slightly grumpy, and that could be dangerous. Bella needed him as calm as possible.

"How long would you say you need, dear one?"

"Just a few minutes," she whispered.

Caius sighed and set down his book, leaving a black bookmark in the pages.

"Alright, then," he said. "What is it you need?"

Bella glanced at Aro and said, "C-could you leave the room?"

"I shall wait in the halls," he said. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but you're a human, and really, you couldn't harm anything."

He left the room quickly and quietly. It was silent for a bit, then suddenly, Bella said, "Caius, do you remember when I had last came to Volterra?"

"How could I forget? One, it was four weeks ago, and two, Aro won't shut up about it. continue on, please."

"I left, and I couldn't stop thinking about the Volturi. Especially you. I confessed to Edward, he was sad at first, but said if I desired it, I should go to Volterra and, well, Caius, I love you."

The last words slightly rushed, as if Bella was trying to get it over with. Caius was silent, but in the end said, "Well, we can't have this, can we? I'm sorry, Miss Swan, and I'm sure the Cullens will never forgive me, but... oh well."

He strode briskly up to her, and eventually had her cornered up to a wall when he finally sank his teeth into her neck. When she was almost dead , Aro rushed in.

"Caius," he said. "I've heard your conversation from outside and before you kill her it is vital I read her mind."

Caius nodded as Aro clutched her palm in his, and with an expression between amusement and shock, said, "She does love you. Are you sure you want to kill her? She still has enough of a mix of blood and venom to become a vampire."

Caius should have felt no hesitation to say 'No', he knew that, but there was something... something unexplainable. He couldn't kill this human, no matter how weird she was, to love him.

No, he thought. She must be killed. She must.

But, either way, he still replied, "Just... just let her become a vampire. You've recently found a new guard member that can erase memories, correct? Make her forget everything, take her to live with the Romanians, the Irish, something, just not here."

Aro nodded, and, hoisting the now screaming in pain Bella on his back, left the room.

To this day, Caius still regrets he didn't let Bella stay.


	2. Chapter One: Drained of all Memories

**Wow, this is the first story I had to do research on(I had to look up what Romania is like XD)**.

**Bella POV**

My first memories was of fire coursing through my veins. I couldn't scream for help nor move a muscle, but the pain wouldn't leave. I vaguely knew that a man with long black hair was carrying me at lightning-fast speed. Aro Volturi. I somehow found the strength to moan one word, but so softly I doubted if Aro even knew it was a word.

"Caius."

I remembered Caius, wonderful Caius. Maybe I would soon be with him. Perhaps that was where Aro was going, to take me to him. Then it hit me as I remembered what had happened.

He almost killed me.

Yet I still loved him. I knew I shouldn't, but it wasn't voluntary. Almost like what me and Edward had been, but this felt more intense, less calm. I liked it.

Aro set me down on the ground and I opened my eyes no farther than small, hesitant slits.

"Santiago, perhaps it'd be best if Bella was a human when she meets the Romanians. I think there's enough blood left for her to stay human. I wanted to say goodbye to Caius, but I couldn't... no...

---

_"Vampires are dangerous things," mused a man I didn't know. He had the same chalky pallor as the Volturi, same black hair as Aro and Marcus, but without the cloudy red eyes._

_"I know," I said. "But I want to become one. I do. I want to live with you forever"_

_A another vampire, same as the other but with ash blond hair from behind said, "Claudia did say pleased. I say we do."_

_The black haired one shrugged and bit me on the neck. I gasped. Venom._

_I was drowning in pain. And I didn't know what to do. Help me, somebody, help!_

---

I gasped and opened my eyes. That nightmare. Such a horrible one. I shuddered and opened my eyes.

"Santiago, Bella is awake! I thought she'd never wake up, but she did, and human as usual!"

I was in a cool place with lots of plant-life. I'm sure it would have been breath-taking, but frankly, I didn't care. I was looking for details, trying to figure out where I was at.

There was a lake, cool blue, looking really refreshing, next to a grassy green hill. In fact, Aro, me, and another vampire I supposed was Santiago seemed to be on a hill as well.

Santiago seemed to be smirking, looking evil with his red eyes. He had a mop of black hair, reminding me of Emmett. Unlike Emmett, his showed faint hints of being Mexican, and his skin was like Demitri and Felix's.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I hear you've been a bit of trouble," he drawled with a slight accent. I nodded, not daring to speak.

"Oh, Isabella, I truly wish you could stay with us," sighed Aro. "But, unfortunately, Edward Cullen would never forgive me if I turned you into 'one of us', as he calls it. And you and Caius... no, that wouldn't work at all. Of course, I'll probably have to murder Edward anyways, but anyways, to business. Any last words before Santiago does his work?"

"You mean kill me, right?" I said in a rough voice Aro looked appalled at the thought.

"No, no, no! My dear Isabella, that would be wasteful. No, just erase your memories and ship you off to the Romanian vampire coven. I assure you, they're very hospitable to buests... well, guests that aren't me. So, any last words, then? Any messages? I'm sure Edward would be calmed to hear something from you before we take you do Vladimir and Stefan."

"Tell him... tell him this is for the best and that I'm glad we had the time we shared," I said. "Tell him to keep me in his memories, and that he isn't to blame for this. Tell him to comfort Jake and Charlie. Lastly, tell him to committing suicide."

"Oh my. You know he probably will visit you if we let him live. It's not like you're dying. You'll just remember him is the vampire from the Cullen family. Anyways, Santiago, you know what to do."

He nodded excitedly and began to concentrate. I gasped in pain. All my memories of everything were fading. A few pictures. A man with bronze hair. A man in a uniform. A teenager, shirtless. Soon I forgot my name... was it something with a M? No.... but something.

I began to sink into darkness. Everything was unfamiliar. What was that green stuff on the ground? Or that blue liquid? No, nothing was familiar.

The darkness consumed me as I thought, What is green, anyways?

**Yes, that was short...and next chapter you meet the Romanians, who will help Bella become herself(sort of) again. And yes, she won't be called Bella when with the Romanians.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Deal

**More of a filler chapter.**

**NO POV**

"Santiago.... I think that's enough," sighed Aro. Immediately, Santiago switched off his powers and turned to look at Aro.

Aro placed his hand firmly upon Bella's now-unconscious palm and read her few thoughts left. His brow furrowed.

"I didn't mean make her a vegetable. I meant let her stay intelligent, but erase her memories. You can make up memories, correct?"

Santiago nodded, not taking his eyes off Aro for a moment. That was an effect of Chelsea's power, sadly.

"Of course, master. Normal human memories, I presume?"

"Yes, maybe make her think she's lived with Vladimir and Stefan her whole life, and hopefully, the Romanians will accept her with a little... persuading."

Santiago did his work in a matter of moments, making Aro smile briefly. It sure was good to have such incredible vampires on his side.

Then, as Santiago picked up the still unconscious Bella, both vampires headed to the Romanian's lair, which, from past references, was right now a cave near a mountainous forest.

---

"So what you're saying," began Stefan in a tone that suggested anger and amusement at the same time, "is you need _our help _for this mortal girl? I'm sorry, but I don't know if I wan to help you scum. Don't you agree, Vladimir?"

"Completely," said Vladimir, nodding. "But, of course, I'd consider doing it, and I'm sure Stefan would as well. For a price..."

"What price would you like?" said Aro half-heartedly, knowing the answer already.

"Power," whispered the almost-twin vampires, their faces growing scarier, with a strange smile that was a result of years of insane wanting.

Aro was regretting this. Was Isabella really worth loss of some power? Just a young human girl.

But if he killed her, Edward Culle, his family, and perhaps a few other vampires would revolt against his coven, thus ending all of his reign. But if he just gave up a little power to the Romanians, he could take it away by force later...

"Okay," said Aro. "Fine. You can... you have control over... well, what do you want?"

"The world," said Vladimir, smirking, "but we'll settle for Romania."

"Alright. You can have Romania again. Just don't harm the girl, or the Volturi will get revenge. And remember, she'll recognize you. She knows you're vampires, but she thinks you're the only vampires in the world. She thinks her name is Claudia, so as to not trigger past memories regarding the name Bella. Oh, and she thinks Vladimir is her soon-to-be mate. Correct me if I am mistaken, Santiago."

"You're fine, master."

"Excuse me?!" gasped Vladimir. "I-I-"

"Do it, Vladimir," urged Stefan. "Remember, we get the power we lost regained. You can handle a hormonal girl, can you not?"

Vladimir sighed and gave in. His kingdom was certainly worth a human's short lifespan. Perhaps they wouldn't even turn her into a vampire, then she'd just age away, like everything else seemed to do.

"Deal," said Vladimir. "Now get your ugly faces out of out lair."

Aro nodded and left through the opening in the dark cave, followed by Santiago. When they were gone, Vladimir and Stefan started rejoicing.

"Our kingdom has returned!" crowed Stefan. 'I've never thought I'd live to see the day! Can you believe it, Vladimir?"

"It feels like a dream. Except I haven't slept in thousands of years."

They were interrupted by a teenage girl's yawn. Both turned around in time to see Bella's eye's flutter open. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hey, honey. You hunted yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

Story is passed on to the author L'OperaGhost.


End file.
